


Wisconsin Statute 169

by who_won_the_race_back_home



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Wisconsin - Freeform, exotic animal laws, pet tigers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_won_the_race_back_home/pseuds/who_won_the_race_back_home
Summary: Nate loves Amaya and Amaya loves animals and so by that logic they should get a pet tiger.





	Wisconsin Statute 169

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> It was a true gift to write this little fic. 
> 
> Prompt from Texts From Last Night: (414):i’m sitting in my room ‘bout to smoke a bowl. also, i found out that you don’t need a permit to own a tiger in wisconsin, so we’re buying one when we move in together. 
> 
> Title is literally the Wisconsin state statute on captive animals.

“Babe,” Nate chirped in Amaya’s ear. Amaya hoped he had remembered to use a a private channel this time. “Babe! Amaya. You gotta come to the library. I found the coolest thing.”

“Ew. No one wants to know about whatever weird sex thing you found,” Sara said over the comms.

Nate had not remembered.

“No it’s-shut up, Sara. It’s not that.”

While they briefly squabbled, Amaya half-heartedly debated taking the jump ship by herself to Aruba. Mick had made it sound enticing. A vacation someday would be nice.

“I’ll be there in a minute, Nathaniel,” she said.

“Just do your weird sex stuff in your own rooms, away from things we touch,” Jax chimed in.

Amaya shut off her comms before she had to hear any more from the rest of the team.

When she found Nate in the library, he was leaned back in the leather desk chair, probably right on the edge of toppling over, spinning in a circle and staring at the ceiling. A picture of a tiger and a map of what looked like Wisconsin were projected on the video screen.

“Amaya! You’re here, this is great!” Nate said, rocking forward in the chair and springing to his feet. He took Amaya by the shoulders and planted her right in front of the screen. “Okay, you’re gonna love this, and I swear it’s not sex related.”

“I would kinda hope not in this scenario,” she said, pointing to the picture of the tiger.

Nate didn't acknowledge her statement. “So, you love animals and I love you and also animals so much, right?"

“...right,” Amaya said, giving him a strange look.

“So I figured out how we can get a pet tiger. Legally.”

“A tiger?”

“Yeah, I know you really love tigers, so check it out.” Nate pointed to the map. “That’s Wisconsin, home of cheese, the Green Bay Packers, and, I dunno, La Croix.”

“La-”

“It’s just boring seltzer water. Doesn’t matter. Point is, in Wisconsin-” He drummed his hands on his thighs, building his own excitement. “You can legally own a tiger.”

“You can-wait, what?”

“Well, technically, you can own a tiger in five states. Wisconsin just seemed like the best choice, for us and the tiger. Y’know, it has snow and stuff. I don’t think tigers should live in Alabama. I mean they'd probably be fine, but I don't really want to live in Alabama and-”

“Nathaniel," Amaya said, cutting him off. "What are you talking about?”

“Right. I mean, I’m not saying we get a tiger right now. But y’know, someday. When we’re off the ship and time has been all fixed or whatever, or we get too old to keep doing it, we settle down in Wisconsin and get a house with a huge backyard and a tiger.”

Nate had a huge grin on his face, so thrilled that he had figured out how to obtain a pet tiger for her. Amaya had never met someone so smart, yet so incredibly earnestly naive. It was charming, in a way that she never expected to be attracted to, this big goof with a giant heart.

But then there was the reality that she was going to have to return to 1942 someday, probably sooner rather than later, for real this time, and she couldn’t get invested in a future where she and Nate lived on some sort of midwestern tiger ranch.

Maybe she could dream something a little smaller though, for the time being.

“Tigers really shouldn’t be kept as pets. They’re wild animals and can be incredibly dangerous. Plus, I’m pretty sure transporting them either across state lines or into the country is illegal.” Nate’s shoulders dropped a little, defeated. He looked like he was about to pout. It was adorable, but Amaya could tell how much thought he had put into this. She grabbed his chin and lifted his head to make him look at her. His eyes were incredibly bloodshot. “But, maybe a cat. I think that might be a bit more manageable.”

“A cat?”

“I love you and I love that you wanted to get me a tiger, I do. But, how high are you right now?”

“When Mick and I went to that Dead concert, I maayyy have bought a bunch of weed from a hippie." Amaya gave him a look. "But I had to! For history.”

“For history.”

“Yeah, but I guess to be historically fair, it’s not that different from what I was getting in 2017. Made a good brownie, though,” Nate said, staring wistfully into the middle distance, even though he was still high from the brownie. “Want one?”

Amaya paused a moment, considering. “Just a little. One of us has to be at least barely functional.”

“Functional? I’m functional, I just figured out a plan to get us a pet tiger.”

Amaya hummed a response, humoring Nate a bit. She rested a hand on his chest and kissed him quick, and he started walking them back to his bunk.

“Okay, can we at least lay down and listen to Explosions In The Sky and think up names for our future tiger?”

Amaya laughed. “Yeah. That sounds nice.”

"Cool." Nate grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. “I like Tony. Can't go wrong with a classic."”

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT: yes, La Crosse, Wisconsin is the home of La Croix sparkling water. Do with that information what you will.
> 
> Find me over on [tumblr](http://angrypedestrian.tumblr.com) for more fun Wisconsin facts! (editor's note: there is no guarantee of more fun facts)


End file.
